The Viper Cell
by george98
Summary: This story takes place between the Star Wars Rebels Episode "Supercommandos" and " Iron Squadron" Which airs on the 19th of November. A deadly chemical attack takes place in the Mandalorian city of Sundari killing thousands. While many are dead the Mandalorian people are in tears mourning for the lost,one such Mandalorian is Sabine Wren. Read and find out as the plot unravels
1. A cry for Help

Planet- Mandalore

Location- Sundari Capital City of Mandalore, Kyrasi Park Square

Year- March 6th, 2020, 2 Years Before the Battle of Yavin

Chapter 1- A cry for Help

It was a beautiful day in the Sundari Biodome, the temperature was at least in the 60's and the citizens of Sundari were enjoying the day. Mothers had their kids at the park, dads playing hover ball with their kids, the Mandalorian Security Troopers making their rounds, and Unfortunately a pair of Imperial Stormtroopers were making their rounds. The day was young and nothing seemed wrong, short of the Imperial Occupation of Mandalore. Other than that it was perfect one might think the violent past of the Mandalorians never existed.

But things were not as they seemed in that park, an evil plan was taking shape in that park. One that would claim the lives of so many innocent people. A cargo hauler parked in the speeder lot, two men hopped out of the cargo haulers cockpit. They were dressed like normal civilians for the most part, other than their heavy coats. It was not cold enough for a coat many people wondered why are they wearing those. The two men went to the back of the cargo hauler and fiddled around in the back for a while then they walked away from the cargo hauler. A couple minutes went by the men did not return for the Cargo Hauler.

Without a warning, without even the slightest hint of evil intentions. The Cargo Hauler exploded in a plume of Purple Gas, Anthrax Gamma. People screamed as their skin melted off them, some began to cough up blood and even pieces of their internal organs. The Stormtroopers were not safe from the toxins either they threw off their helmets screaming. The Mandalorian Security Troopers did the same clawing off pieces of their armor as their body's melted away. A nearby building also began to become affected by Anthrax Gamma as it had a corrosive effect. People inside buildings began to die and speeders also began to disintegrate with the people inside them facing the same melting effect as the people outside. The Purple Gas spread several miles around killing tens of thousands of people. Why? Who could have done this?

As the disaster unfolded the news of the Terrorist attack spread throughout The Galaxy on every media outlet. The news of the attack brought many people to their knees in tears as they could not believe the level of atrocity committed. Many Mandalorians were outraged and cried for justice, the Empire did not care all they saw was an opportunity to make the fledgling Rebellion look bad. They were quick to blame the Rebels, and yet they did nothing to help clean up the mess it was left in the hands of the Mandalorian Government, to the thankful Mandalorians there was little actual cleanup as the toxins dissipated. As does all Anthrax toxin strains after a few minutes. Yet still they had to clean up some areas before the toxins could do any more damage and these cleanup operations caused some Mandalorian workers to die from exposure as they did not have the proper equipment to deal with such toxins.

The news that the Empire has blamed the Rebellion quickly reach the ears of the Rebels Cell stationed at Chopper Base on the planet of Atollon. Home to the famous Ghost Crew, one of the members a Mandalorian Teenager. Sabine Wren of House Vizla and of Clan Wren. Took the news hard and like many Mandalorians desired justice and vengeance. Even more to her outrage at the matter, the Empire blamed the rebellion for the attack. How typical of them she thought, Sabine was a former Imperial Cadet who trained for a time at the Imperial Academy on Mandalore. She knew their tactics and how they handled situations like this. For them to do this was no surprise to her but still, it infuriated her.

Planet- Atollon

Location- Chopper Base, on board the _Ghost_ , one day after the attack

Year- March 7th, 2020, 2 Years before the Battle of Yavin

Sabine sat on her bed with her helmet in her hands, she let out a sigh and brought her eyes from her artwork on her door. To the multi-colored helmet, she looked into the visor and saw her reflection. Sabine is a 17-year-old human female, with brown skin, brown eyes, with white hair and purple strands of hair. Her hair was short she liked it like that, as did most Mandalorian women. Long hair gets in the way during a fight. She stared into the helmet for a good minute before setting it next to her. Her eyes drifted from one side of the room to the next. All of it was painted in different colors and designs, Sabine thought of herself as an artist with The Galaxy at large as her canvas. She saw everything in these dark times needing some kind of color, to brighten things up. Painting for her was a form of rebellion against the status quo. She sighed and brought her face into her hands. Then there was a knock on her door, she brought her hands away from her face. She waited for a moment hoping whoever it was would go away.

" Sabine it's me," A male voice said from the other side

It's Ezra he isn't going to go away she thought. She got up and answered the door, the sliding door slid open and standing in the doorway was a sixteen-year-old human male, with a tan skin color, blue eyes, and black hair. He was wearing his typical orange survival gear. He spoke to her softly and sincerely

" We're all worried about you, do you want to talk about it?"

" No I don't and I would prefer if everyone left me alone right now" Sabine then shut the door, she turned her back and slid down on the door till she was sitting on the floor. Ezra placed his hand on the door and said

" Sabine everyone is worried about you...especially me. If you need anything ill be there for you"

Ezra then walked away. Sabine brought her knees up to her chest and buried her face. Tears began to form in her eyes. Sabine normally was not an emotional person, she tried to stay focus, calm and collective. She often spent her time alone and often trained alone, so she was used to be alone. This did not mean Sabine did not like to be around the others. She did they were her family...one might say she loved them. This attack on Mandalore though struck close to home, her people killed for what purpose by whom, for what cause is there even a reason or was it just for the purpose of some twisted enjoyment. She did not know she didn't care, she was furious and sad all at the same time, but she also knew she couldn't stay this way. The Rebellion needed her, her " Family" needed her. She brought her face up. She wiped her tears away and stood up. She walked to her bed and grabbed her helmet, she put it on and took a deep breath before leaving her room. She came into the crew quarters hallway and turned left and walked into the crew's resting areas. As she was halfway across the room Ezra's voice said her name

" Sabine"

He was waiting for her, being a force user and have been trained to use it. He was able to sense Sabine's thoughts and decided to wait for her. She turned to face him, he was sitting on the round couch staring at her carefully, reading her bodies emotions and using the force go into her thoughts uninvasively. Ezra stood up and walked towards her. He stared straight into her soul, piercing it like a blade through flesh. He put his hands on her helmet, her breath hitched. He softly said to her

" You don't have to hide it, Sabine, I know what you were doing...there is no reason to be ashamed."

He lifted the helmet off her face and set it on the holotable next to them. She didn't try to hide it, it was pointless he already knew and had seen the tear tracks on her cheeks. He gently placed his hand on her cheek. Before taking her into his embrace where she hugged him back. Tears began to form and run down her face. He said to her softly

" Everything is going to be ok Sabine I promise, will find out who did this and will bring them to justice"

Those words melted her, she believed him she knew that when he said that he meant it. Even if he had to do it himself. The teenagers stayed like that for a couple of minutes, before breaking apart. They held each other as Ezra began to speak

" I know how you feel Sabine...and no matter what happens I'm going to be there for you"

Sabine nodded, Ezra began to wipe her tears away gently with his hand. Ezra spoke softly to her asking her a question that he already knew the answer too

" Do you feel a little better"

Sabine replied her voice still a little choked up

" A little thanks to you," She said with a slight smile.

That smile warmed as Ezra's heart he was happy that he could at least bring a little comfort to Sabine. He too has been in the same place as she has been. While he may not have lost people of the same culture he has lost his parents and a good friend. It is not the lost that hurts the most it's being powerless to prevent their deaths. Ezra let go of her and handed her helmet back, he then began to speak to her as she put her helmet back on.

" Also before I forget to tell you Senator Organa and his daughter are going to pay us a visit today"

Sabine replied still a little emotional but she tried to maintain her normal tone

" Any ideas why"

" Commander Sato said it is in regard to the attack on Mandalore"

" When are they going to be here," Sabine asked

" In an hour or so" Ezra replied

" Ok" Sabine paused for a moment before taking Ezra's hands and saying

" Ezra thank you...for everything"

" I care about you Sabine...there is not one thing I wouldn't do for you"

Even though Ezra could not Sabine smiled, but he could sense that she was happier than what she was before. Sabine let go of his hands and said her voice returning to normal now

" So what are the others up too."

" Nothing much, Kanan's meditating, Hera is working on the A-Wings, Chopper is helping Herra, and Zeb is eating," Ezra replied

" Well Zeb has the right idea, I could use something to eat," Sabine said as she turned to leave with Ezra behind her

" Hey sounds good to me I haven't eaten anything today"

The two walked to the exit ramp and left the ship together talking and enjoying being in the presence of one another. Something happened between the two of them, though, something they did not see, something that has been there for the longest time even since they met, but it has never sparked Until now today that sparked occurred and something beautiful is beginning to take form.


	2. Love and

Chapter 2- Love and...

Planet- Atollon

Location- Chopper Base, Under a Metal hanger where the Rebels have set up there Headquarters

Year- March 7th, 2020, 2 Years before the Battle of Yavin

An hour has passed since Sabine and Ezra have talked, now along with their companions they were gathered around a large holotable. Senator Bail Organa and his Daughter Leia Organa were there, along with Commander Sato the Rebel Cells Commander, Former Clone Captain Rex and lastly the former leader of the Protectors of Concord Dawn Fenn Rau. The meeting was tense and serious Senator Organa rarely ventured out to meet with Rebel Cells in person, due to the risks of being caught by the Empire. The attack on Mandalore though was a very serious matter and Senator Organa needed to see the Ghost Crew in person if he was going to send them on this mission of importance for the Rebellion. Senator Bail Organa cleared his throat before saying in his calm yet serious voice.

" It is good to see all of you again, I wish it was under better circumstances but unfortunately tragedy has struck the people of Mandalore. Two of you here are Mandalorian and while nothing I can say will change what has happened I am sorry for what happen to your people."

Fenn Rau gave the senator a slight nod of approval as did Sabine a silent thank you for the Senator's kind words, but words can be hollow Mandalorians prefer action which is the next part of Bail Organa's briefing.

" While this attack is tragic it has affected the Rebellion greatly, the Empire has made the Galaxy believe the Rebellion is responsible for the attack on Mandalore. Many systems once friendly towards the Rebellion have now betrayed our trust and support in favor of the Empire. Many Rebel leaders including myself are growing concerned that the Rebellion is on the verge of total collapse and destruction at the hands of the Empire. Because of this, we have decided to prove the Rebellions innocence in the attack and to show the Galaxy that the Empire are nothing but liars and only seek to twist the truth to their cause. In order to accomplish this, I want Phoneix Squadron to investigate the attack on Mandalore, I have already chosen who will be going on this mission, the Ghost Crew has proved themselves to be able to handle themselves in covert situations. I trust this most delicate task to you."

Bail Organa paused for a moment and then continued

" For those of you going on this mission, your first task is quite simple, because of recent events the Empire has stepped up security on Mandalore but not enough, unfortunately. We managed to secure an ID Transponder that will change the Ghosts ID Signature to a freighter bound to the Sundari Spaceport. Those of you going on the mission will have special ID Cards that will allow you through Imperial Security once your through you will go to the Krymund Hotel only five blocks away from the Spaceport there you will contact me on this communicator" Bail Organa said holding up the communicator " I will provide further instructions to you once you have settled in, the Rebellion is counting on you, the people of Mandalore are counting on you...we all are counting on you...may the Force be with you all" Bail Organa said finishing his briefing

Bail Organa then handed the ID Transponder and a packet with ID Cards to Hera Syndulla. Hera then cleared her throat and spoke in a commanding tone

" You leave this mission in good hands, Senator, we will not fail" Hera commented seriously

" I know...now me and my daughter must bid you farewell," Senator Organa replied seriously

Commander Sato walked the Senator and his daughter back to their shuttle while Hera prepared her own little briefing for the Ghost Crew

" Ok everyone we all have a job to do, Rex and Fenn I need you to stay here to continue to support the rest of Phoneix squadron..." Hera said before being caught off by Fenn Rau

" I am Mandalorian I should be going on this mission, these are my people as well as Sabine's we alone should be going on this mission" Fenn Rau stated angrily

Sabine remained silent and knew she was one of the people already going on this mission. When the Senator said the Ghost Crew she knew that meant her, Ezra, Kanan, Hera, Zeb, and Chopper. Rex then spoke in his authorizing tone

" Stand down Fenn this isn't your call."

Fenn did not object further but instead walked away, Fenn Rau was a new addition to Phoneix Squadron, after the destruction of the Protectors of Concord Dawn he had decided to join the Rebellion to fight the Empire to help free Mandalore. Being denied the chance to bring justice for his people angered Fenn, but he realized he had to find a place in this Rebellion. Hera then continued when Fenn decided to leave.

" Chopper you and I are going to get this transponder installed, the rest of you gather whatever equipment you might need I don't think we will be staying on Mandalore for just a day, dismissed" Hera ordered seriously

As everyone went about getting ready for this big mission Sabine watched as Fenn Rau walked away, he was hurting as she was. He was Mandalorian just like she was and he cared greatly about his people just as she did. She knew she had to talk to him, later but not now. She felt someone's hands on her shoulder she turned around to see it was Hera. Hera is a green-skinned female Twi'lek with green eyes, Twi'leks have two head tails in the back called Lekku's. Lekku's are where parts of the brain are held and serves as enhanced ears stronger than any normal human hears., Hera said to her sincerely

" Hey how are you doing"

Sabine sighed and said

" I'm doing fine, thanks to Ezra that is"

" Why what did he do," Herra asked curiously

" He just did what any good friend would do...get me to talk about it whether I wanted to or not" Sabine stated sincerely

Hera smiled

" I'm glad you were able to finally talk about it with somebody if you need to talk some more you know me or anyone else will be willing to listen" Hera replied

" I know and thank you Hera," Sabine said before walking away to go grab some extra explosives

Sabine was an artist and creating explosions was an art form that had to be perfected or it gets you killed, not to mention there is nothing more beautiful than an orange fireball followed by a beautiful warm flame.

As the day on Atollon traveled on the Ghost Crew getting ready for their big mission. While the rest of the Rebels got ready for renewed fighting against the Empire. By the early sunset hours on Atollon, everyone was settling in for the night and or getting ready for a night shift monitoring sensors or making sure the sonic beacons remained active to keep away Atollon's large desert spiders. Sabine herself though was not ready to sleep and did not have to run a night shift. She was looking for Fenn Rau and found him sitting on a pair of rocks facing the sunset. She walked up to him and sat next to him. Fenn Rau was a white human male with blonde hair and blue eyes. Fenn Rau looked at Sabine to which Sabine looked at him there gaze met as if they were reading each other's minds. Mandalorian to Mandalorian, Warrior to Warrior, The Loyalist, and The Traitor. Fenn Rau then said to Sabine in his typical no-nonsense tone.

" Sabine you are a daughter of Mandalore, regardless of what your house and clan have done in the past. You are still Mandalorian, and as I said back on the shuttle from Concord Dawn. You have not forgotten our ways of life. I will always respect you for that, and now I have to ask you to make a promise to me Mandalorian to Mandalorian"

" Of course Rau anything" Sabine replied sincerely

" Kill whoever is responsible...it will be a fitting end to the enemies of Mandalore for vengeance is the Mandalorian way."

Sabine knew from the very moment she was told about the attack that if she had the chance she would end the life of the person responsible. A crime such as an attack on Mandalore could not go unpunished, and Rau was right death is the only fitting end for a murder of innocent men, women, and children.

" I promise Rau, I will bring whoever is responsible to justice"

Fenn Rau nodded and said

" Not any type of justice Sabine, Mandalorian Justice."

The two remained there watching the sun set on Atolla and talking about the future of the Mandalorians. Before retiring to their quarters for the night. As Sabine went to sleep that night she thought about what Fenn Rau had said to her this evening. The prospect of the person responsible for this attack dying at her mercy actually made her feel...pleased...such a sadistic nature was not normal for Sabine usually she would follow the right path and the proper path of justice, but now her mind his clouded with vengeance and the desire to right a wrong using another wrong.

The next day.

Time- 6:00 am Galactic Standard Time (GST)

Aboard the Ghost, the Ghost Crew was a wake make final preparations for the mission to Mandalore. It was still dark on Atollon and the Sun was barely starting to peak over the horizon, it was cool out as the desert world got cold as the Sun shifted from one side of the planet to the other. Each member of the Ghost Crew was getting ready for the long mission ahead. Ezra was drinking cafe to wake himself up, Kanan was meditating, Hera going over the ship one last time with her droid Chopper and Zeb was making breakfast for the rest of the crew. Sabine, on the other hand, was in her room stripping off her armor and putting it into a bag to carry with her. She knew much to her dismay that she could not wear her armor on Mandalore, in fact, she wondered if Bail Organa even realized that her name was traitorous and that when she scanned the card at the spaceport that they would see she was a part of Clan Wren. She sighed she sometimes wishes that other Mandalorians would see that House Vizla and Clan Wren are like the rest of them, if not the same. There was a slight chance that a Mandalorian would not be swiping their ID Cards but an Imperial, an Imperial who could care less about the House's and Clans. Still, she hated the fact she could not wear her armor, her armor was her second skin and without it, she felt naked quite literally at this moment but at other times when she had something else on she still felt naked. She sealed up the bag and put on some clothes. A simple black tank top and black combat pants would suffice she put her socks and boots back on and walked into the Ghost's hallway. She walked through the crew's lounge area and into a small kitchen area where food was made and eaten at a small table. When Sabine walked in Zeb greeted her

" Hey Sabine you want something to eat"

" No thank you just some Cafe," She said turning her head to catch a glimpse of Ezra who simply could not believe she was not wearing her armor. Needless to say, he has never really seen her out of her armor, and in his eyes, she looked even more beautiful then without it even though he found her beautiful regardless.

He was clearly able to see her features as the armor hid most of it, she looked beautiful perhaps the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. Her sweet voice caused him to snap out of his trance when she said a bit hotly

" Ezra, hello Galaxy to Ezra"

Ezra shook his head and said nervously

" Sorry Sabine what did you say"

" I asked do you want me to fill up your cup with more Cafe"

" No thank you" he replied still nervous

Sabine shrugged and proceeded to say

" You act like you haven't seen me before what's up with you this morning," Sabine asked curiously not figuring out why Ezra was eyeing her so hard.

Zeb started to chuckle which got Sabine and Ezra attention

" And what are you laughing at," Ezra asked

" You hahaha I'm going to take Hera and Kanan their food now hahaha," Zeb said as he walked out with Kanan and Herra's food as he laughed at Ezra

As Zeb left Ezra said

" I don't know what he's laughing about"

Sabine took a sip of Cafe and replied to Ezra's comment

" I think I know perhaps it was your dumbfounded trance look as a I walked into the room which brings me back to my next question of why?" Sabine asked folding her arms

Ezra began could feel Sabine's look burning him for an answer, he began to think should he just tell her that she looked beautiful or should come up with an answer just satisfy her curiosity.

" I would like an answer Ezra, or should I answer it for you because I already know what the answer is but this is actually fun," Sabine said with a smile

" Oh if your so smart what's the answer" Ezra responded hotly

She walked over to him and set her cup on the table she put her hand on his cheek causing him to become even more nervous and his breath to hitch.

" Ezra, I'm a women and women know everything so instead of just jumping around my questions next time just say you look beautiful Sabine and leave it at that instead of dodging my question and making yourself look stupid, ok" Sabine said flirtatiously but there was a hint of something else in her tone something Ezra and not even herself have heard before. What could it be or signify

Ezra nodded and Sabine smiled before slapping him hard across the face

" Hey what was that for," Ezra said hotly coming out of his little trance, he touched his face as Sabine's slap stung

" That was for not being honest with me Ezra," She said sincerely she then took a seat across from him

" Did you have to slap me so hard?" Ezra asked still a little agitated

" Yes, I wanted to make sure it got through your thick skull that you can be honest with me about anything..." Sabine said it ant meant after what Ezra did for her she wanted to make sure he knew that he could do the same to her.

" Really?" Ezra said letting go of his agitation

" Yes after what you did for me yesterday very few people have been able to reach through to me like that Ezra...and well I guess what I am trying to say is your special and if I can trust you with my feelings you can trust me with yours" Sabine said to Ezra sincerely, Ezra then knew this might a good time to tell her how he truly felt about her

" Sabine...there is something I want to tell you," Ezra said shyly

" Go head anything," Sabine said softly

" Sabine I-I really don't know how to say this but..." Ezra stopped himself as began to get nervous again him and Sabine were friends good friends and in a way, he liked that but a part of him longed for something more. When he first met Sabine his heart skipped a beat, and he fell for her but as time went on Sabine and him just became friends and nothing more, yea they flirted with one another but it was just because they were friends and liked each other for that matter. So he assumed Sabine never liked him back in that way...and even now he wonders if that's still the case

" Ezra, talk to me whats on your mind"

Ezra was about to continue when Zeb stepped back into the room and said

" Hey come up to the cockpit Hera wants us to go over the mission one last time before we leave"

" Alright will be right there Zeb" Sabine replied

Zeb then left the two teenagers again Sabine turned her head back to Ezra

" Perhaps it should wait till things calm down maybe will find some time while on Mandalore...unless you want to tell me now if you would prefer to wait then we can," Sabine said to him sincerely

" Ya lets just wait until later on" Ezra replied hastily

The two teenagers then got up and put their cups in the sink before heading to the Cockpit of the Ghost.

When the two teenagers got I'll the cockpit everyone already present was in a seat Hera at the main controls with Kanan beside her in the co-pilot seat and Zeb was sitting in a seat behind Hera. When they entered Ezra went in first there was only one seat left so he stayed standing at least Sabine has the seat. When Sabine sat down behind Kanan, Kanan didn't have to turn around to know Sabine was not in her armor.

" No armor I thought Mandalorians were married to their armor just like us Jedi to our Lightsabers?" Kanan asked her

" I can't wear it on the streets of Mandalore it would draw too much attention especially after our encounter with Gar Saxon," Sabine replied seriously

" You going to be ok without Sabine," Hera asked sincerely

" Yes I'll make do, I am still bringing it with me...but I seriously hate this outfit" Sabine replied casually

" Ya it's nothing like you...too much black" Hera stated jokingly

" Ya tell me about it, at least I can keep my hair I mean come on how many girls in the galaxy have multicolored hair" Sabine stated casually

" A valid point...now let's back on topic" Hera stated seriously

Hera grabbed a small envelope and proceeded to open it, pulling out several holographic ID Cards each of which had the Ghost Crew on it. She sorted through the Cards pulling hers out first, then giving Kanan his. She then handed Zeb his followed by Sabine's than Ezra's. Each card had their real name, their date of birth and location of where they were born but no one knew what would pop up when the card was scanned through the Imperial database. Obviously, Organa wouldn't let anything damning pop up when the cards were scanned, the information had been hacked and changed on the Imperial Data Net not that any of the Rebels knew that, though.

After Hera handed out the ID Cards she said

" When we get to Mandalore we go through the checkpoint at the Sundari Space Port then proceed to the Kyramund Hotel and contact him for further instructions, are we all on the same page," Hera asked seriously

No one objected so that means everyone agrees, Hera then turned around and said

" Ok it will be a two-hour flight to Mandalore so lets comfortable" Hera stated casually

Hera then engaged the Ghost and began to ascend towards the heaven and the dark cold void of space. Once in Space Chopper plugged into the navigational systems and plugged a course for Mandalore.

While the ship traveled through Hyperspace Hera stayed in the cockpit to fly the ship Kanan remained with her. Zeb went to clean his weapon, Ezra went to his room and meditated to avoid telling Sabine about his true feelings for her. Sabine herself went to her room to draw to kill time, while it was Ezra's excuse to meditate he was not actually going to. He sat on the edge of his bed and fought an internal struggle with himself. A part of him wanted to tell Sabine how he felt while the other side of him wanted to not tell her out of fear of what she might say. Ezra sighed he wanted to tell her but fear and self-doubt are powerful enemies of the mind and heart, they are difficult to overcome. Perhaps he would tell her when they got to Mandalore but there is another issue with doing that if she were to claim he was trying to take advantage of her emotional state...he didn't want that either, what to do in a situation like this he had known one to turn to for advice he could ask Kanan but Kanan would give him Jedi talk and Hera well she might be the only one but he also didn't want to tell her either he would prefer just to confront Sabine about it.

" How do you tell a girl you have had a crush on since you first met her that you really care about her?" He whispered to himself

Poor soul love is a bug that bites us all at some point, unfortunately, it bit him and he held it in instead of being honest with her and himself.

2 hours later

Planet- Mandalore, in high orbit

Location- In the Ghost

Time- 8:30am GST

Year- March 7th, 2020, 2 Years before the Battle of Yavin

As the Ghost came out of the blue and white tunnel that was hyperspace they came into view of the world of Mandalore, a desert planet now but once fertile and lush. Now nothing more than a barren landscape, Mandalore's desert is unforgiving but to some who see it as unforgiving, but it is only unforgiving to the weak the strong survive but very few on Mandalore these days are strong enough to survive in such a hostile landscape.

Everyone came to the cockpit of the Ghost when they felt the shift from hyperspace flight to sublight drives. The Ghost rapidly approached the planet in orbit large triangular shapes could be spotted along with several other smaller shapes most likely orbital stations, while the Triangular shapes were obviously the large and impressive Imperator Class Star Destroyer. The Ghost was then hailed by one of the Star Destroyers in orbit

" Attention incoming freighter this is Captain Nelis of the Star Destroyer Black Dawn transmit your ID Codes to us now and wait for approval, failure to comply will result in immediate detainment and resistants will be met with force, Captain Nelis out" The man Captain Nelis was dead serious he wasn't one of those incompetent Imperial Officers he was committed to the cause of the New Order

" Well let's see if these codes work," Hera said as she began to beam the codes over to the Star Destroyer

" We have received your codes stand by," Captain Nelis said casually

It was a long dramatic pause everyone was a little on edge for fear it would not work. They trusted Organa but the Empire may be able to detect the forgery. If this failed there would be little chance to escape now as they were in range of the Star Destroyers tractor beam, not to mention the other nearby Imperial vessels that were also in range which included two of the new Tartan Class Patrol Cruisers.

" This is Captain Nelis your codes check out you may proceed to Sundari Spaceport dock in bay 3, also under Imperial Order 5553 I am to warn you of the recent attack on Mandalore the Empire is not responsible for loss of life or property while on Mandalore that falls under the control of the provisional Mandalorian Government, enjoy your stay on Mandalore" Captain Nelis stated seriously

All coms were then cut and everyone sighed in relief, Hera punched it towards the surface. Sabine watched as they descended towards the planet and said more to herself than the others

" Home sweet home"

As they entered the planet's atmosphere the desert came into view Sabine remembers the stories about how Mandalore was once lush and beautiful now barren because of the weapons used during the Mandalorian Civil War. Ezra couldn't help but ask

" How did life ever developed on this world?"

" It wasn't always like this, it was once a lush temperate world, but during the Mandalorian Civil War the battles that were waged on Mandalore changed the landscape forever" Sabine replied almost as if she was repeating right of a history text

" Where do people live now," Ezra asked curiously

" In those" Sabine pointed to Sundari as it came into view

" A large Bio-Dome" Ezra stated casually

" Sundari is one of the few cities on Mandalore the rest are under the sand now" Sabine replied seriously

As they approached the large Black Bio-Dome that was Sundari the crew could make out small Cube like structures these were the entry ways and temporary landing pads. Hera flew the Ghost through one such entry way and proceeded to fly through the city till they reached the Spaceport building. Like many Spaceports it had eight large docking bays in which a ship would land vertically, this Spaceport was for permanent ship housing until the crew decided to leave. They landed safely at the Spaceport the first half of this mission was over now to get past Imperial or Mandalorian Government Security whichever one was responsible for Spaceport security. Everyone went to gather their things and leave the ship for a while, it did not rest easy for Hera though she hated to leave her ship here unattended to. Can't really blame a starship captain for not wanting to leave his or her ship behind. Everyone gathered their things and left the ship when everyone was off they were met by an Imperial Security Entourage. One Imperial Officer in a gray uniform and five Stormtroopers one of which was armed with a DLT-20a Blaster Rifle another recent weapon in the Imperial Arsenal. The Officer walked up to them and stood at attention as if they were some kind of Imperial Commander, he cleared his throat and said

" Submit your ID Cards for scanning," He said in that typical I am better than you tone

Hera handed him her and Kanan's ID card then proceeded to say

" You will have to forgive my beloved he has lost his eyes a while ago"

Kanan catching on to her ploy replied

" I may be blind but I am not deaf"

" uh huh," The Officer said as he scanned both cards he then handed back to them and then went on to collect Sabine's card

" Hmm this name seems familiar"

Everyone froze for a second Sabine then conjured up an answer

" I am a Mandalorian sir, Wren is my clan you might have seen that before"

" Right," He said unsure of her answer but scanned it anyways and nothing came back so he handed her card back and went on to scan Ezra's and Zebs. After they came back green he logged Chopper number in his datapad before saying

" Ok you are clear to leave do not worry about the ship it will be fine here under Imperial Protection, now good day," He said before taking his squad and leaving to harass someone else

Sabine sighed in disgust before saying

" That guy picks on the Mandalorian because those are the people he has to deal with every day, my name may be Mandalorians but Hera has the last name of a known "Terrorist", oh but that does not count cause were not on Ryloth, kriffing jerk-ass" It was clear by Sabine's tone that she was full of spite and disgust and her choice of language was uncommon for her she often did not curse at all let alone in galactic basic, if she was going to use that type of language she would often do it in Mandalorian so only she could understand what she was saying.

She saw the looks on everyone's face and said

" Sorry about that, that's, usually not me," Sabine said sincerely sorry for her choice of words and her tone

" Is everything ok Sabine?" Kanan asked walking over to her placing his hand on her shoulder

She sighed and said

" I'll be fine, let's just get going I'll lead the way I know Sundari well and I can understand the street signs"

She said walking ahead of everyone Ezra quickly paced up next to her and whispered

" Are you sure your ok"

" No but ill be fine" She whispered back

" Sabine?" he asked sincerely

" No not Ezra...just not now please" She whispered back as they left the hanger bay

As they came into the main spaceport it was crowded with people most of them being human and most likely natives of Mandalore. While others were aliens simply here to do business then leave, Mandalore isn't exactly the Galaxies number one tourist spot. Sabine lead the crew through the groups of people and out of the spaceport into the streets of Mandalore. The streets were a bit better crowd wise at least there was more room. She stopped for a moment and was reading the advertisement signs she then said

" Come on the hotel is this way" She began to walk away from the spaceport with her friends behind her

" Wow I didn't know the city was this beautiful" Ezra stated completely awestruck

" Mandalorian artwork is truly something to behold" Sabine replied

" Don't let this fool you though just because Mandalorian cities are beautiful it does not mean that we have forgotten our old ways, it's not uncommon for Mandalorian children to learn how to fight at a young age" Sabine followed up on her previous comment

" How young," Hera asked

" Five years old sometimes Six" Sabine replied

" When did you start," Ezra asked

" When I was five years old" Sabine replied her voice hinted at a bit of sadness perhaps because she remembers her mother and after what Gar Saxon had said she kind of missed her mother

Kanan tugged on Ezra and had him come back to him, he whispered to his Padawan

" Sabine has a very hard time talking about her childhood it's a very emotional subject for her, and she has enough going on already. So no more questions about her childhood ok for her sake"

Ezra nodded in acknowledgment.

The crew walked the five blocks to get to the hotel when they arrived Sabine said

" Well there it's the Kyramund Hotel"

" Well Organa was holding back this place is nice," Zeb said seriously as he looked at the impressive hotel, it was ten stories high and was decorated in teal colored glass and alloys that seem to glitter in the sunlight.

They all walked into the lobby with their baggage, Sabine walked up to the counter and was met with a smile from the young human man behind the desk. He has green eyes, dark hair, and dark skin, he quickly said in a hushed tone

" You must be Senator Organa's guest he said to expect an interesting group of people, my name is Casius Reyn I am the owner of this hotel and a good friend of House Organa of Alderaan, here is the room key. You are in the luxury penthouse are finest room it is on the top floor it has four bedrooms two beds each a living room, a dining room, a full kitchen and each room has its own refresher. The Senator also made it clear that while you are here for your duration that everything is paid for by House Organa so feel free to make use of anything here at our hotel If I can be of any help to you or your " work" then contact me on this personal communicator. I hope you all enjoy your stay and have a good day"

" You too," Sabine said smiling back before taking the key cards

The crew then walked to the turbo lift and got in, Hera tapped the button for the top floor.

" The Senator is too kind" Herra stated

" Yea makes me wonder how long were going to be here," Ezra asked

" My guess a while" Sabine replied

" Well I can guess use to this for a while" Zeb replied seriously

" Don't get too comfortable" Herra stated

" Womp womp womp" Chopper exclaimed

" Yes you can have an oil bath in the droid depot after we are briefed by the Senator for the next half of our mission" Hera replied

" This is not a vacation we are here on an important mission" Kanan reminded everyone

" You don't have to remind me twice, I'm here to...never mind" Sabine stated seriously

" To what?" Ezra asked sincerely

" When I find the person who attacked my people lets just say I'm not going to be exactly nice about it" Sabine replied a little annoyed

" I think all of us would like a crack at em" Zeb replied seriously as he pressed his fist into his open palm.

" Take a ticket first cause I'm sure there is a long line of others who want to" Sabine replied seriously

The turbo lift came to a stop on the top floor, the doors opened up into a small hallway the only place to go was right towards a set of white sliding double doors. The Ghost Crew walked up to the door Sabine set down her bag and held up the key hard to a small scanning device, there was clicking sound and the doors quickly flew open. The Rebels could not believe where they were staying some of them have not seen something quite like this a place so luxurious. The first room they stepped into was the living room, it well decorated the walls were painted a clean white they were so white you could not see a spec of dirt anywhere. There was a balcony far behind the living room, the Kitchen was an open bar set up with stools to sit at the bar. The Dining Room was connected to the den and inside the dining room was a large table and dotted with pictures of various Mandalorian Artwork. There were two small hallways to the left and to the right of the Living Room in these hallways were the bedrooms.

" By the Force Organa really went all out on this for us" Ezra stated awestruck

" Ya you can say that again" Zeb replied amazed

" It would sense for us to have our own little apartment considering the reason we are here, and there is no telling how long will be calling this home," Hera stated casually

" Well there is four rooms so he is sharing with who," Sabine asked curiously

" Sabine Me, You and Chopper will take one room, Kanan can have is own, Zeb and Ezra you can share a room" Hera replied

" Oh great I still have to bunk with him," Zeb said looking at Ezra

" Zeb snores louder than a Tie Fighter screeches" Ezra replied jokingly

" You two will be fine, you have been fine on the Ghost you will be fine here" Hera replied

" Well let's get unpacked and contact the senator" Kanan stated before walking off to a bedroom everyone else did the same.

It did not take long for everyone to unpack as they only packed a few sets of extra clothes and their weapons. Once everyone had unpacked they all met in the living room, Kanan sat in a single seat chair, Hera, Sabine, and Ezra all sat on the couch well Zeb stood in front of Holo Viewer. Hera then switched on the communicator and a small blue image of Senator Bail Organa popped up he smiled and greeted the crew

" Hello my friends I am glad to see you made it there safely I take that the room will satisfy your needs," Senator Organa asked sincerely

" You are too generous Senator" Hera replied

" Well, you are going to need to be comfortable and have a place with plenty of room to conduct operations, now its time for you to know the reason why you are on Mandalore. The attack on Mandalore was blamed on the Rebellion by the Empire this you already know, but there are those who doubt this and one such people are the Terrans of Terra"

" Earth Humans?" Sabine asked curiously

" Yes, my dear, the nations of Terra are in the midst of a large war on one group simply referred to as the Global Liberation Army or GLA for short, the United Nations believes the attack on Mandalore was conducted by the GLA as the weapon used is commonly used by GLA forces in the field. Because of this, the United Nations is sending a small Special Ops team to conduct an investigation into the attack. Much to my surprise and that of other Rebel leaders, the Empire is allowing the Special Ops team to conduct their investigation without penalty. The Empire refused to do any more than that, though." Senator Organa stated seriously

" So where do we fit into this senator," Kanan asked

" You will be their guide, this Special Ops team are experts in hunting down the GLA but they know nothing of Mandalore, Terrans rarely venture outside of their own system despite having ships capable of faster than light speeds. They will need all the help they can get trying to hunt down the GLA on Mandalore if they are the ones behind this, I trust Sabine that you can help them in this matter." Senator Organa stated seriously

" I grew up here it won't be a problem Senator" Sabine stated seriously

" Very good now you will meet them tomorrow at 9:00 am GST at a warehouse in the Southern Sundari district, the warehouse number is 1102 and one last thing my friends. Casius also has a speeder for you in the hotel garage that will be your primary form of transportation, this is all I have for now my friends may the force be with you all." Senator Organa stated sincerely

" As with you Senator" Kanan replied sincerely

The senator's picture cut out and the Rebels were now left with one question. What are we need to do for right now, for a whole day? It had not occurred to them that they might have to actual relax and not do anything dangerous. Many of them have not had a day to relax like this since they joined this Rebellion.

" So what now," Ezra asked curiously

" We relax and wait until tomorrow, that is all we can do" Hera replied casually

" Well I could use this time to meditate" Kanan stated seriously

" Always working" Hera stated sassily

" Hey it might yield something useful" Kanan replied before walking off to his room

" Well while Kanan is doing that I think I'll go clean my weapon and catch up on some sleep" Zeb replied casually

" Well Chopper what do you say I take you down for that oil bath," Hera asked her droid sincerely

" Womp Womp" The astromech replied

" Well that leaves you two on your own, I trust you two will stay out of any trouble," Hera asked sort of in a joking manner

" Ya will be fine" Ezra replied seriously

" Ok," Hera said before she and Chopper proceeded to leave the room

Then it was just Sabine and Ezra by themselves apart of Ezra now started to regret not going with Hera or maybe Meditating with Kanan, now she might try to pry into what he wanted to tell her about on the Ghost.

I am not ready to tell her yet he thought that is when she asked

" So Ezra would you like to see a little bit of my home city and homeworld," Sabine asked sincerely

Ezra was glad she stayed clear of the topic from earlier for now anyways

" I would love to Sabine" Ezra responded with a smile

" Great let's go," Sabine said as she grabbed a key card and walked out the door with Ezra

They were in the large hallway again, they proceeded to the turbo lift when they got in Sabine tapped the button for the lobby.

They both stood in the turbo lift together in silence, making it extremely awkward for the two of them. Sabine decided to break the extremely thin ice as they were good friends they simply just needed to get a conversation going and it would take off from there.

" So what was it that you wanted to tell me about the Ghost," Sabine asked sincerely

That is not exactly the icebreaker Ezra had in mind, he rubbed the back of his head as he tried to find an excuse as to why they should discuss something different. Ezra quickly uttered the words

" Sabine I-I think we should maybe wait till later, you know maybe when were not in public" Ezra replied coyly

Sabine raised an eyebrow and said

" Ezra were in a turbo lift the only people in it is me and you" She stated casually

" I know but I would prefer to wait maybe when everyone else goes to sleep and were back in the room" Ezra quickly replied

" Alright but were talking later even if I have to beat it out of you" Sabine replied jokingly

" Don't worry will talk I know there is some stuff you would like to get off your chest based on what you said at the Spaceport" Ezra replied

" Ya maybe a little" Sabine said unemotionally

Well, that was an another new tone Sabine has displayed that isn't like her, well who can blame her. Her world was just attacked her people murdered and the Empire blames it on the one true just cause left in the Galaxy. Ezra thought to himself as the turbo lift stopped at the lobby. They exited the elevator and walked outside back into the unnaturally cooled air. Yet it was warm as Mandalore's sun beamed through the Bio-Dome despite being artificially cooled the warmth was a pleasant feeling on the two teenagers. Sabine and Ezra began to walk down the street side by side, Ezra could not believe the beauty of Sundari while it was just a big black dome on the outside on the inside it was something to behold. The Cubed shaped buildings and skyscrapers were all painted in a teal color that seems to glisten off the sunlight. How could anyone attack such a beautiful place, Sabine was right the artwork of the Mandalorians was something to behold.

The two teenagers walked into a large square where people gathered and enjoyed the fresh air. Some were on break from work others made their living in the square by setting up small shops which sold a variety of things such as fresh fruits and vegetables to custom-made pieces of art. Sabine took it all in how she missed her home her true home, while the Ghost and the crews were her home and family now a part of her still missed Mandalore it is a naturally feeling for one to miss one's birthplace. Ezra could tell Sabine was enjoying herself and that made him happy that despite everything that was going she was able to be happy even if it was only temporary, he simply just wanted to see her smile. Even though Ezra could see the happiness he could not see the guilt that was in Sabine. A warrior of her people she wished she could have protected them from the attack that occurred while she was happy to see that her people had not let the attack scare them into hiding she felt that if another attack were to occur she would have to do everything she could do to stop it, but in reality she knew that could and would not be the case.

As the day went on nothing seemed wrong it was a beautiful day and a good one for the Ghost Crew. More so for Sabine and Ezra, the time they spent together was having a profound impact on both of them, Ezra began to wonder if now would be the time to tell Sabine how he felt about her he just needed a spot where it was quiet. Sabine also had her feelings for Ezra swell up in a way she has felt before but not this strong not this commanding as if it was urging her to confront him and to tell him...something how she felt how a part of her has always felt. An admission is going to happen between the two of them and it is bound to happen within the confines of this day. They walked through Sundari for hours stopping occasionally for a drink, to rest and to get the occasional call from Hera or Kanan checking up on the two of them. Each time they stopped the two of them thought about telling one another how they felt but instead they laughed and joked. Perhaps they did not need to tell one another how they felt perhaps it is clear to them. Nothing is ever oh so clear love has to be expressed, at least once it has to be expressed. There is nothing stronger than the words I love you or in cases of extreme anger, I hate you.

As the sun began to set Sabine and Ezra found themselves in a park, A park similar to Kyrasi Park before it was attacked. They were sitting on a bench watching as the sun began to slip lower and lower into the sky. It was then that they both felt the time was right, to tell the truth, to be honest, and to perhaps have that talk they said they were going to have. It was cool the sky was orange they were alone in the park, for the most part, sometimes a couple would walk past holding hands, A mother with her babies, or a dad with his son or daughter. Clearly, the Mandalorians will not live in fear of being attacked again, people such as this has hardened themselves.

Ezra and Sabine both looked at each other for a moment, Ezra then reached over and took Sabine's hand in his and said in the sweetest yet sincerest voice anyone has ever heard him speak in

" Sabine...I have been trying to work up the courage to tell you this since I have met you, I never did because...well I thought you might reject me for it...and a part of me still fears that you will...but I can not keep it from you any longer...what I wanted to tell you on board the Ghost was that...when I first met you I was struck by how beautiful you were and as I got to know you more and the more time I spent with you...I found myself falling in..." Ezra stopped and looked into Sabine's eyes she simply smiled she already knew the words that were going to come out of his mouth. She did not need the force to read his mind, she simply knew as a person her heart told her the words that were going to come out of his mouth. Ezra then added the words Sabine wanted to hear

" I found myself falling in love with you Sabine"

Those words sparked the powder keg that was in Sabine's heart. She leaned over and kissed Ezra at first he was surprised, however, he quickly relaxed into it. He continues to hold her hand and used his free hand caress her cheek. All the suffering all the pain the two has ever felt seem to disappear, the attack on Sabine's people, the death of Ezra parents at the hands of the Empire, the death of Ahsoka at Darth Vader's hands, and so many other events the two have faced just seemed to slip away. The young lovers kissed for a few seconds before breaking away from each other.

Ezra smiled and said

" I guess I don't have to worry about being rejected," he said sincerely and in a jokingly manner

" No you don't now are you going to keep talking or are you going to kiss me some more," Sabine said with a smile

The young couple then locked lips again kissing each other, as they kissed the sun entered the most beautiful phase of its set. The entire sky lit up orange almost in perfect timing to show the blossoming of these two teenagers love for one another.

Sabine and Ezra parted from each other lips, there was still more that needed to be said and even more so now. Honesty is an important part of being with someone you love if you are not honest with them how can you love them. Ezra took both of Sabine's hands and said

" We need to part lips just for a moment Sabine, I may have had to say what I wanted to say but now its time for you to talk" He said it sincerely for he knew Sabine really would prefer to not talk about her feelings, she knew she had to though if they were going to make this work they would have to be able to talk to one another

" Ezra, I am going, to be honest, I don't want to talk about it...but if this is going to work between us we have, to be honest with one another...I just want to say to you that I am not going to be the easiest person to love...I guess you can say I am like a rose I will poke you but I will also bring joy to you...but just know no matter what happens in the future I love you"

" Sabine...no matter what happens I am going to love you till the day I die...no matter what you say or do to me I am going to love you," Ezra said to her sincerely

Sabine felt tears in the corner of her eyes build up when Ezra needed to you knew the right words to her the words that also manage to get through that thick armor she built up around herself to protect herself from any further emotional harm. While many would say she is simply insecure Ezra would say they are wrong, Sabine's life is a story of tragedy and betrayal she is simply trying to prevent that from happening further. Ezra reached out and wiped the tears from her eyes and simply said

" We don't have to talk about what's going inside of you if you don't want too...perhaps now is not the best time," Ezra said to her softly

" No...I want to tell you it just hurts being back on Mandalore it reminds me of my mother, I miss her just like you miss yours...Ezra, when Ghar Saxon told me she was looking for me apart of me just, wants to tear apart the Galaxy looking for her...she could even be on Sundari right now because of the attack on our people..." Sabine stated seriously

Sabine's tears began to rapidly come out of her eyes Ezra simply to his love into his embrace and caressed her. He knew exactly what she was going through albeit a little bit different as Ezra's parents were killed by the Empire. While Sabine's mother was working for the Empire to find her daughter...Ezra knew what this meant if Sabine's mother found her and the Rebels, there would ultimately be a confrontation between the Rebellion and the Imperial Mandalorian Super Commandos.

Sabine stayed in Ezra's embrace as she cried silently into his shoulder. She pulled away and said

" I love you all too much to put any of you in harm's way...if I want to find my mother I am going to do it on my own" Her voice was choked but serious

" Sabine...you know that's not going to happen...you know were all with you, and if the others can't be there I will...I lost my parents Sabine...If I can at least reunite you with your mother I will do what I can to make it happen." Ezra said to his love sincerely

Just like before Sabine knew Ezra would keep his word hell or high water. If he finds the people responsible for the attack on Sundari he would do whatever it took to capture them just like she knew he would help her find her mother, but she did not want him to do this at his own expense he is what made her truly happy and she wanted him to know that

" Ezra you make me happy...If I loose you...I don't even want to think about it" She said as she went back into his embrace. Ezra lightly kissed her on the head and said to her softly

" You won't loose me, Sabine, I am not going anywhere...I will keep my promises to you, I am not going anywhere, I will bring these murders to justice and I will help you find your mother...I love you Sabine and I am not going to let you do this on your own, were a team were in this together or not at all" Ezra said to her sincerely

Sabine remained in Ezra embrace for at least three minutes, she enjoyed feeling his warm embrace around her, his soft breathing made her feel at peace. She broke away and looked into his blue eyes before the young couple kissed. It was a quick kiss as they knew it was getting late and they needed to get back to the hotel, they needed to get some rest and be ready for tomorrow.

As they got up and began to leave the park Ezra wrapped his arm around Sabine, she laid her head on his shoulders and he gave her another light kiss on her head. They were glad they admitted their feelings to one another but now a new questioned popped up...how to tell the others they were now officially dating or seeing each other.

When they arrived back at the Hotel they found that everyone but Kanan was asleep. Kanan greeted them both but his focus was on Ezra when Sabine went to bed he had Ezra come into his room and activate the sound proofing. Kanan was a Jedi Knight, he is a human male, with tan skin and brown hair. Kanan was blinded by Darth Maul's lightsaber on Malachor and he now where's a mask to hide them, but where he is blind normally he now relies on the Force to see and to be his eyesight. As Ezra finished turning on the sound proofing Kanan said

" Sit down Ezra" Ezra sat down on one bed while Kanan sat across from him on another

Ezra was confused as to why Kanan wanted to see him at first he thought it was to scold him and Sabine for being out so late, but that was not the case based on Kanan tone and first question.

" How was your day with Sabine," Kanan asked seriously

" Good" He replied casually

" Ezra I want to talk to you about Sabine...I know what you too expressed today...I could sense your emotions they are strong for her. You love her in a way that only you can love her, it is something you will both come to cherish." Kanan stated seriously

Ezra blushed a little he forgot that he and Kanan, Master and Padawan were joined together through the force.

" That's not all there is to it is there, there a Jedi lesson coming from all this" Ezra stated seriously

Kanan nodded and said

" The Jedi Code is a code the Jedi live by...during the Clone Wars the code was strictly enforced failure to follow the code could have resulted in expulsion from the Jedi Order. One such rule was that attachments and love are strictly forbidden for Jedi" Kanan stated seriously

Ezra's heart stopped and dropped at the sound of hearing that, was Kanan trying to tell him nicely to break it off with Sabine

" Before you draw any conclusions, no I am not telling you to stop loving Sabine in a romantic way...I think it's good for both of you. That particular line of Jedi Code has always been controversial some Jedi were allowed fall in love and get married in times past, others were not and many were expelled for doing so. I never really liked that part of the Code anyways and chose not follow it after the Jedi Purge, but Master Yoda once told me why the Jedi were forbidden to love and form attachments" Kanan said seriously, The Jedi Code was created for a purpose and should not be taken lightly, however, time is perhaps the greatest weapon against the Jedi Code. Times have changed and there for the Code must change.

" Why is it forbidden," Ezra asked

" Love and a strong caring for someone can lead you to the Dark-Side by causing you to do things you normally would not do...for example Ezra if Sabine were to be killed by Ghar Saxon at this very moment would you not tear apart this city to find him" Kanan replied seriously

Ezra thought about it for a moment and knew that he would, he loved Sabine if something happens to her he would...well loose it

" I see your point" Ezra replied disappointedly

" I know you love her Ezra, that's why it's important that I tell you this now...if that time comes, Force willing it wont...you have to let go of her...just like the rest of us would. Do you understand Ezra" Kanan said seriously

" Yes I do" Ezra replied sincerely

" Good this lesson will not end here or today but it is not a lesson I can teach you, you have to learn it yourself Ezra" Kanan replied casually

" I will do my best Kanan I promise" Ezra stated seriously

" I know you will...there is just one more thing Ezra about Sabine I want to talk to you about" Kanan stated seriously

" Ok" Ezra replied calmly

" Sabine is going through a difficult time, we all know this but Sabine is good at hiding her feelings from us, but because of your relationship with you, she might be a bit more forthcoming...I just want you to keep a close eye on her Ezra if you see something that's out of the ordinary please tell us...Sabine is going to be on edge Ezra and she trusts you in a way that is different from the rest of us...I don't want to loose Sabine like I almost lost you" Kanna stated seriously

Ezra was slightly confused what did Kanan mean by " The way I almost lost you"

" Kanan what do you mean," Ezra asked curiously

" I almost lost you to the Dark-Side I am not going to loose Sabine either..." Kanan sighed and continued

" Sabine may not be a Force user, but the Force runs through all living things including her...if she allows her anger and rage to build up inside of her over this attack we may loose Sabine to it, do you understand me Ezra" Kanan stated seriously

" I do...I will keep an eye on her, I am not going to loose her Kanan I won't allow it" Ezra responded

" I know you won't," Kanan said getting up and putting his hand on Ezra's shoulder

" Now go on, get some sleep we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow," Kanan said to Ezra

Ezra then stood up and went to the door but not before turning around and saying

" Good night Kanan" Ezra stated sincerely to his Master and essentially his Father

" Good night Ezra" Kanan replied sincerely

The day had ended and it was a good day, for the most part. Sabine and Ezra were finally able to confess their love for one another and to be able to tell and show how much they meant to one another, but also there was a lesson to be learned that no matter where you turn the Dark-Side is there lurking in the shadows waiting to price at your weakness and love is one such weakness, love can make or break a person the question is will it make or break Ezra and Sabine. Will their emotions cause them to walk down a dark path or will it help them walk the path of the light, only time will tell...


End file.
